


Where Does Your Heart Lie?

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lukanette, adrimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: I'm excited to actually be writing on here! Find me on Tumblr @iloveyousweetbean !





	Where Does Your Heart Lie?

**…………………………………………………………………**

_When she first came into his life, she had challenged him to a duel._

_When he was returning her saber, and she took off her mask, he was a goner. It hurt him to have to fight her when she was akumatized because Hawkmoth had prayed on her emotions. He smiled, once she was back to normal and as he was walking to return what was rightfully hers._

_When he had finally been able to properly return her saber, and she finally accepted it back, he wanted to know her. He wanted to know who was this mysterious girl, who kept her guard up and made him feel giddy with delight. She made him blush slightly when she accepted his invitation for a rematch._

_When she had him beat in what seemed to be their 15th match that day, and she wore a look of victory on her face, Adrien coughed and said,”Water.”_

_Really, he was just trying to breathe some fresh air because the air in his lungs felt like it had been stolen when she looked at him._

**………………………………………………………………………**

“Hey, Adrien!” Marinette waved him out of his daydreams. She was heading his way, and he smiled. Marinette was the kindest girl in his class and one of his friends.

“Hey, Marinette. How are you?” Adrien asked. Marinette quickly sat down beside him and looked at him with her huge, bluebell eyes.

He was caught off guard because they reminded him of his first love, Ladybug. It had been months now, but ever since Kagami had come into his life, that love had faded away. It wasn’t something that happened overnight though, because you can’t just unlove someone that easily. It took a few months, with the support of his close buddy, Nino, and with Kagami, he felt complete.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Marinette was able to hold a sentence on her own around him, and Adrien was glad. He always got the sense she wasn’t comfortable around him because she stammered a lot around him. Hearing her say one complete sentence made him extremely happy.

“Shoot.” Adrien chuckled, pointing his finger guns at her with a wink.

“Well, see I used to have this, well, HUGE crush on you. I’m over it now, but I met someone who well, around the same time you and Kagami had your match. Do you remember the concert you played in with Rose, Ivan, Juleka, and well, umm, Luka?” Marinette began to blush slightly when she mentioned Luka.

“You liked me?” was all Adrien could respond. He let out a small giggle at Marinette’s little smirk.

“Yes, silly. Not anymore, though. It took me a while, and a lot of time asking my heart what it truly wanted, but I don’t anymore. My heart lies with Luka.” Marinette smiled brightly at Adrien, and Adrien returned her smile with one of his own.

“Well, I am glad you are happy, Marinette.” Adrien sighed,”I want to confess something to you.”

“You can always trust me, Adrien.” Marinette placed a hand over his hands, in an amicable way, smiling softly at the green-eyed boy.

“ I like Kagami. As in more than a friend. I like her so much, my heart hurts. She makes me smile so much and makes me feel understood and…am I going on and on?” Adrien winced, but Marinette just shook her head.

“She’s so much more than she thinks she is and I like her. She’s my match in every way and constantly challenges me to be more than I think I can be.” Adrien gave a light chuckle, and Marinette grinned.

“You love her.” Marinette pointed out bluntly.

“ Maybe. But I want to take things slow with my feelings before I dive all in.” Adrien squeezed her hand slightly.”Thank you for this. I know what I need to do. Later, Mari.”

Marinette watched him go with a wave. She knew what she had to do, too.

**……………………………………………………………..**

_When he looked at her from his bed, she gasped. It wasn’t a bad gasp, it was more of an,”Oh no, **my heart** ”, gasp because she realized she couldn’t deny her feelings._

_When he had played that tune on his guitar, she didn’t realize at the time how much she would hum to the tune of it everywhere she went._

_When he had put her safety above his, her heart did little backflips. She remembered turning particularly red when he had unknowingly complimented her, Marinette, when she was Ladybug. She chastised herself, saying she loved Adrien._

_But when Luka was out there, playing his guitar with the rest of the band, Marinette had eyes for only him, and not a certain blonde boy,_

_When Alya had called her out as she picked Luka, and not Adrien, to invite over for her get-together dinner for her parents to get to know Marinette’s friends better, Marinette was a nervous wreck, promising Adrien the first invite at the next one. Adrien had waved her off with a smile, ”No need to worry. Kagami’s parents wanted to meet my father and I have to come along, for dinner. Kagami promised to show me something cool. Until next time, Mari!”_

_When Luka and Marinette met up with Jagged Stone for lunch and Jagged had asked if they were a couple, Marinette turned extremely red. She had choked out a strangled cry, ”No!” and excused herself to the restroom. She had breathed a sigh of relief but realized she could no longer deny her feelings for Luka._

**……………………………………………………………….**

“Ladybug!” a child called out from below, and she waved as she continued on her path to her destination. If Adrien can do it, so can I, Marinette thought.

She thought back to when she was in love with Adrien Agreste. It took her months of steady progress with the help of her best friend Alya, and words of comfort from Mylene, but Marinette Dupain-Cheng was no longer in love with Adrien Agreste. She finally saw him as just a friend.

“Woo-Hoo!” Ladybug/Marinette yelled into the air, as she swung herself from her yo-yo building to building. She liked someone else. She had moved on.

She whispered,”Tikki, spots off!” as she landed near her destination.

She tentatively knocked on the boat. Juleka’s mother popped up immediately after the second loud knock.”Scram, ye- Oh, it’s the fair maiden, Marinette. Luka, Juleka, Rose! Ye all have a visitor.”

Luka’s was the first head to pop out. He rose to the deck of the ship, where Marinette was standing, waiting patiently. Luka knelt down on one knee, and playfully said,” M’lady.”

Marinette’s breathing hitched and she turned a deep shade of red. “My good sir.”

“Come on in, Marinette!” Luka grabbed her hand and whisked her in.

“Marinette!” Rose exclaimed as she jumped up, clapping her hands, accidentally pulling her girlfriend’s hair. Juleka muttered,”Ow.” Though, she did it with a smile.

“ Hey, Marinette.” Juleka greeted. Juleka had half of her hair done in a braid, while the rest was yet to be seen.

“ Would you like to join Juleka and me? Luka was just going to make us food, with his mom’s help of course. I’m braiding Juleka’s hair.” Rose said eagerly, but Marinette just shook her head.

“ No, thank you, Rose. As much as I’d love to, I have to speak with Luka in private. If that’s alright with Luka.” Marinette glanced over and Luka was a bit surprised but nodded.

“Alright, have fun you two!” Rose beamed and swooped down swiftly to kiss Juleka’s cheek.

**……………………………………………**

“ Marinette, is something wrong? Did someone hurt you? Where are they?” Luka asked, his blue eyes suddenly intense with concern.

“ Wh- No! No, no one hurt me, I am fine? I just…this is really hard for me. I…” Marinette stammered, looking away.

“ Marinette, you don’t have to worry about telling me something. You know you can always count on me.” Luka reassured her, reaching for her hand, and squeezing it slightly.

“ Lu-ummm…Luka, I like you,” Marinette admitted, and Luka stared at her in wonder. Marinette’s gaze was nowhere near him and Luka’s lips spread into a smile.

………………………………………………..

When he had seen her for the first time, he felt drawn to her.

When he had teased her, and she frowned, he immediately drew back and cursed internally at himself. He didn’t want to make her feel bad, especially when he was already so drawn to her.

When he had played the tune of her heart to her, he really felt her emotions. He felt how troubled her heart was, how upset she was, and he wanted to take all that pain away from her.

When he had given her his Jagged Stone guitar pick, he was happy to see her feel a little better, as he had adjusted his guitar on his back.

When they only had seconds before his mom, who had been akumatized, would come bursting in, he had her hide, wanting to protect her. He genuinely liked Marinette for her amazing qualities. She was an extraordinary girl and he liked her so much.

When he was performing with the rest of the group later that night, after his mom was back to normal, he had a solo. He dedicated it to Marinette, calling it,” The Girl With the Bluebell Eyes”. Luka was rather confused when Adrien had asked him if it was meant for Ladybug, and Luka responded,”It’s for a very special girl. I think she knows who she is.”

When he first realized he loved her, it hit him when she had come over to do a project with Juleka and Rose. She had given him a smile and it hit him. He loved her.

**……………………………………………………….**

‘Luka, I-umm…I get it if you don’t feel the same way, I get it.” Marinette looked at Luka with tears in her eyes,” I just want you to know I truly like you. Maybe it’s love, but I want to take things slow. Before I dive all in.”

“ Marinette, you-I can’t tell you how relieved I am that I am not the only one who feels this way. I like you. A lot. You are such an amazing girl and I..” Luka turned slightly red,” I want you to be my girlfriend. If you’d like?”

“ Luka, I-Yes!” Marinette wanted to cry. She liked Luka a lot (loved him, but she wasn’t ready to say those words yet) and he reciprocated her feelings for her. She was beyond happy and she hugged Luka tightly and Luka held her close.

**……………………………………………………………..**

“ And you see kids, sometimes what you want in the beginning isn’t always what you need. You should always listen to your heart.” Marinette booped her daughter, Natalie’s, nose lightly. Natalie groaned, complaining she was too old to be booped on the nose.

“ When did you tell dad you loved him, though?” Natalie perked up from the floor, gently pulling at her sleeves. Marinette’s laughter is what Natalie received in return. Benjamin, the oldest of the two, age 15, looked up from his guitar to raise his eyebrows at his mother.

“When she accidentally almost fell over the bridge. I bought her Andre’s famous ice cream later to make her feel better, and Andre gave me one for free. She was about to dive into her ice cream, when she just looked up at me and said,”I love you, Luka. With all my heart.” Luka smirked from the doorway.

“ Hey, I remember it differently. You said it first because you were the one that almost fell over the bridge where Andre was. You were so eager to get ice cream, you tripped and I had to catch you, but I almost fell over. Then, I carried you in my arms and put you down on the bench. I asked Andre for some ice cream and you yelled,” I love you, Mari.” Marinette pointed a playful accusing finger towards him.

“No, I like my version better.” Luka walked across the room to tickle Marinette. She was 34 and he was 36. They had been together 20 years and had two kids, Benjamin and Natalie Couffaine Dupain-Cheng, who were 15 and 14 years old.

As Marinette’s shrieks of laughter filled the room, Natalie and Benjamin decided to team up on their father. They both tackled him and in the end, all four of them were a crying, laughing mess.

“ Wait, you used to have a crush on Uncle Adrien?” Natalie asked, surprised.

“ Yes, but as I told you, sometimes what you think your heart wants, isn’t what it needs, and you have to listen to it. You have to ask your heart where it truly lies. And for me, it was with your father.” Marinette poked Natalie gently and Natalie looked at her mom with her huge blue eyes. They were the same color as her and Benjamin’s Grandmumma Anarka’s eyes. Marinette looked at Luka, and Luka just raised his eyebrows with a small smile.

“ Benjamin, you’ve been quiet through the whole story. Do you have any questions?” Marinette softly implored, looking directly at Benjamin.

“ I guess? When are we going to visit Uncle Adrien and Auntie Kagami? I miss playing instruments with Eleanor.” Benjamin sounded bored, but Marinette answered him brightly.

“Next week. We were going to discuss when is yours and Eleanor’s wedding.”

“MOM!”

“ What, it’s true, isn’t it?” Marinette giggled and Luka sat up to wrap his arms around her.

“ Let’s not tease the kids about that now, love. Besides, I’m pretty sure he has a crush on someone else.” Luka tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her neck.

“Yuck, mom and dad!” Natalie ran out of the room, with her hands over her eyes.

“ Hey, dad?” Benjamin looked back as he was heading out the door.

“ Yes, Bennie?” Luka answered, looking up at his son.

“ I’m glad you and mom found happiness and love. And mom, I am glad you found where your heart truly lied. Love you both. G’night.”

…………………………………………………………..

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to actually be writing on here! Find me on Tumblr @iloveyousweetbean !


End file.
